gymbuddiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Artemis
Artemis is a fictional supporting character in the Gym Buddies series. His debut appearance is in Heart's True Disposition. He serves as the magic apprentice of Countless . He is the twin brother of Luna and nephew of Countless . He is a freshman in college, seeking to major in chemistry (2010-2011). Appearance Normal Appearance Artemis is a dark-skinned teenage boy. He has short, black hair and duke blue bangs. His eye color is midnight blue. He sports gothic attire, as he wears a black tee with a waxing crescent on it and black fingerless gloves. He wears two spikes bracelets upon his wrists. He wears dark, torn demin jeans and silver, metal-looking shoes. Upon his finger, he wears a waxing crescent ring. Other Clothing In the episode Power Up Artemis is the boss for Antonio's game Kingdom Hearts II. Due to this Artemis dawns the same outfit like the actually villians of the game. He wears a black cloak with a hood that conceals his entire face. Personality Artemis has a special connection with his sister, Luna, as they are twins. teenager. He has a heart of gold, which leaves him much more kind-hearted than his sister. Similar to Luna, he has an unusual interest in the moon, but takes particular interest in waxing crescents, unlike his sister. Out of all the Gym Buddies, he focuses more on Liz than anyone else, as he makes it his mission to turn Liz against the Gym Buddies. Overall, Artemis is more carefree and laid-back, in contrast to his serious sister. Fun-Seeking Artemis is shown to be a more fun-loving villain than his allies. In Sight For Sore Eyes, it is shown that he has a love for airsoft guns. His love for airsoft guns is so strong that he willingly partakes in an airsoft gun war against his rivals for fun. Artemis reveals to Chelsea, Butters and Rob in this episode that he wouldn't mind spending time with them if they weren't rivals, hinting that he wishes to have a friendship with the Gym Buddies. He also reveals that he doesn't want to be purely evil all of the time and just wishes to have fun like other teenagers. Although the magical powers given to him are meant to be used for evil purposes, Artemis overuses his ability of levitation. It has been revealed that levitation is his favorite ability, as he finds it fun to be able to defy the laws of gravity. Evil Actions Artemis is not as much of an antagonist as his sister and uncle in the series, and reveals that he never wanted to be evil. However, he still performs evil actions throughout the series, mostly revolving around Liz. His antagonistic purpose in the series is to try and tear Liz away from the Gym Buddies, and, despite his number of attempts, he always fails. Relationships Luna As previously stated, Artemis and Luna are twins. However, he is completely different from her when it comes to personality. At some point in the series, Artemis reveals to Liz that he doesn't really like his sister, as they are complete opposites. Despite this, Artemis is shown to be loyal towards his sister and supports her when it comes to her career as an actress. In the series finale, Artemis assisted Luna many times when he felt she was in total danger. Countless At one point in the series, Artemis reveals that he and Luna are related to Countless, as he is his nephew and Luna is his niece, thus being the reason why he is so close to Countless. He explains that when he was still in high school, Countless gave him his magical ring, and he had been overjoyed in being trusted with such power. However, upon learning that he would be serving as an apprentice to Countless, he was unhappy. Despite this, Countless is shown to have a strong relationship with his uncle throughout the series. It is assumed that Artemis and his sister are temporarily living with Countless, as they have been seen in his home multiple times. Liz Out of all five of the Gym Buddies, Artemis is shown to take particular interest in Liz. In his debut episode, Artemis easily managed to gain Liz's trust with his words, despite meeting each other face-to-face for the first time (as Artemis already knew about Liz because of his uncle). He secretly gives Liz magical abilities, which later cause her to create demonic shadows around her, which tear apart her confidence. Artemis is shown to be slightly guilty upon seeing Liz cry, but quickly shakes the feeling away. After Liz discovers Artemis was behind the series of strange events, she no longer trusts him, causing Artemis to believe it would cause future trouble in his plans. Artemis makes his second attempt to tear Liz away from her friends in A Friend In Need, where he manipulates her into believing that the Gym Buddies are not really her friends. As opposed to Heart's True Disposition, Artemis is shown to be pleased with Liz's depression after her manipulation instead of feeling guilty about it. After another failed attempt to tear her away from her friends, Artemis appears disappointed, and leaves to devise another scheme revolving around Liz. In the episode Everything's Under Control, Artemis, being one of the co-leaders of Countless's mind-controlled world, often chose Liz as the person to do his bidding. He showed to be particularly happy with the things she was willing to do for him, such as do his chores and scrubbing his feet. As the series progresses, Artemis's plans with Liz start to die down, and he becomes more trusting of Liz. At one point, he explains his entire life story to her, telling her secrets that no other character in the series knew about him. After discovering many things about him, Liz begins to feel pity for him. In the series finale, Artemis reaches a point where he is about to fall to his death. Just as his hand slips, Liz manages to catch him, causing him to be very surprised. He asks Liz why she saves him, and is a little astonished by her response. This action causes him to come to trust Liz, and he offers her a truce. Upon seeing that Liz is losing in her battle against Countless, he comes to her aide, but is fought off by Luna, whom considers him a traitor for helping the enemy. In the end, Artemis and Liz become close friends. Abilities Artemis has been given magical abilities by his mentor and uncle, Countless. The source of his magical abilities has been revealed to be the waxing crescent upon his ring. He uses these magical abilities against the Gym Buddies, such as when he gave Liz the ability to create demons in Heart's True Disposition. Unlike his sister, he takes great interest in his ability to levitate. Examples of abilities: *In Heart's True Disposition, Artemis gives Liz powers. *In Abandon Friendship, Artemis manipulates Liz into believing she a bad friend and not worthy of friendship. *In A Sight For Sore Eyes, Artemis is shown levitating multiple times during the airsoft gun war. *In Power Up Artemis has the ability wield flaming Chakrams in his fight with Antonio. Weakness In the episode Melodic Rhythms, it was discovered by Liz, Antonio and Chelsea that the new song they were learning for their choir class served as a weakness towards Artemis and his sister. The song was shown to cause pain to Artemis, especially in his ears. The pain was so strong that it caused him to cover his ears and fall to his knees, with constant pleads for the three to stop singing it. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Males